<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through It All by AmaliaIR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670277">Through It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR'>AmaliaIR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Virgin James, established woflstar, woflstarbucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus realizes something very interesting about James and decides to share it with Sirius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Through The Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria">Aneiria</a> for being a wonderful beta, her lovely encouragement AND for the amazing cover!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Remus didn't make it a habit to let his curiosity get the best of him, because he knew it usually lead to trouble. But this time, he couldn't help himself and he continued staring at James.</p><p>It wasn't something completely out of the ordinary, to stare at his roommate from time to time. James was usually up to something stupid but entertaining and it was fun to watch. Plus, he was good looking, Remus couldn't lie about that.</p><p>But now, Remus was curious about something else.</p><p>"More milk?" Sirius asked, holding the pitcher over Remus' cup of tea.</p><p>Remus finally shifted his gaze to his boyfriend, who had lovingly volunteered to make him a nice cup for breakfast. "Just a bit. Thank you."</p><p>Sirius smiled and kissed Remus' forehead. That simple action still made Remus melt inside.</p><p>"Quiche's in the oven," James said mostly to Sirius, avoiding Remus' eyes like he had been doing for the last couple of days. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and I should be back in time to take it out. Do <em>not </em>open the oven."</p><p>"Don't worry, Prongs," Remus said. "Your quiche is safe with us."</p><p>James nodded without even turning towards Remus, and then left the kitchen.</p><p>Sirius sat next to Remus with his coffee and watched James go down the hall until the bathroom door closed in the distance, and then he looked at Remus. "Is James acting awkward around you, or is it just me?"</p><p>Remus straightened up. "Right? I thought I was imagining it but… You see it too?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's weird. Did you make a comment about his food again?"</p><p>The three of them had been roommates for a little over a year, and during most of that time they would take turns cooking or ordering takeaway, but when the pandemic hit and they were locked together for weeks on end, James had taken to cooking more and more each day, whipping out an old family recipe book and cooking his way through it more than once. He was a truly talented cook and most of his dishes were amazing, but once or twice he had messed something up while made the mistake of pointing it out once.</p><p>"No. This is something different. And I think I know what it is."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Remus looked at the bathroom door to make sure James was definitely in there. The shower started running.</p><p>If his boyfriend had been anyone other than Sirius, Remus wouldn't have brought this up, but knowing him as well as he did he could be sure this wouldn't be a problem.</p><p>"I think James has a praise kink."</p><p>Sirius spat out his coffee.</p><p>Not completely, but some still got on Remus' face.</p><p>Sirius put his cup back on the table and laughed so hard Remus was afraid James would hear.</p><p>"Keep it down, will you?"</p><p>Sirius relaxed little by little and then grabbed his wand and vanished the mess he'd made. "Merlin Moony, warn a bloke!"</p><p>"I'm serious!" Remus whispered. "Look, it started the other day."</p><p>.</p><p>Remus, Sirius, and James had gone on a hike to a nearby trail, and before heading back they decided to rest, mostly for Remus' sake since the full moon had been a couple of days ago and he was still tired then. As he often did, Sirius transformed into Padfoot and played around, fetching the sticks Remus threw for him. James walked around trying to spot wild berries.</p><p>Padfoot ran up to Remus and dropped the stick next to his hand again, tail wagging wildly.</p><p>"Good boy," Remus said for what felt like the thirtieth time.</p><p>He took the stick and threw it again, only this time, it flew out of his hand early and went in a different direction, namely, the bush James was inspecting. Sirius completely missed this and took off running in the usual direction, happily oblivious.</p><p>The stick landed next to James' feet and he casually picked it up and walked over to Remus to return it.</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>Remus had barely registered what he said or who he had said it to until James froze and choked on his own breath. When Remus looked up, James had seemed to be playing it off as coughing, but there was some unmistakable <em>evidence</em> that Remus had definitely seen before James turned around and walked away.</p><p>.</p><p>Remus finished telling Sirius the story but Sirius still didn't react. "What? You don't believe me?"</p><p>"No, no, I do," Sirius replied. "but I also think it could have been just a coincidence? I mean, James loves nature, maybe he was just <em>really </em>into some flowers or something? Or it was one of those moments when it just… happens."</p><p>"That's what I thought. At first."</p><p>"Oh no. What did you do?"</p><p>Remus' felt his face heat up. "Nothing bad. But yesterday when he and I were reading the paper out in the living room, I asked him to hand me the international section, and when he did… I might have called him a 'good boy' again."</p><p>Sirius narrowed his eyes. "<em>How</em> did you say it?"</p><p>Remus leaned back in his chair and pretended to be holding a newspaper. "That's a <em>good boy.</em>"</p><p>Sirius gasped. "You're using your bedroom voice."</p><p>"I am not!"</p><p>He was. Remus shamelessly was.</p><p>Sirius' smile became positively devilish. "And…?"</p><p>"And… there was definitely something behind that newspaper that he didn't want me to see."</p><p>Sirius laughed again, quieter this time. "This is hysterical. Also, kinda hot."</p><p>Warmth spread through Remus. He and Sirius had been dating for almost three years now, and fantasy conversations had been had plenty of times. James had inevitably come up more than once, and they even agreed that if he was ever up to it, they probably would agree to it. That seemed highly unlikely, though, as James was still a virgin and historically into girls. But it didn't hurt to dream.</p><p>"What should I do?" Remus asked, trying to make his voice sound normal even though Sirius' face told him he was playing scenarios in his head right now.</p><p>"<em>We</em>," Sirius said and leaned into Remus, his hand on Remus' thigh "are going to mess with him."</p><p>Remus smiled. "Are we?"</p><p>"Come on. Embarrassing James is one of my favourite past times. And now that you've opened this door I kind of want to see it for myself."</p><p>The bathroom door quite literally opened then and James stepped out. Sirius and Remus turned in time to see him walk over to his room in a cloud of steam, a towel wrapped around his lower half and hair messily wet.</p><p>Remus looked back at Sirius. "I know just how to do it."</p><p>Sirius leaned in fully now and kissed him, his still smiling lips colliding with Remus'. Remus had to hold back, because all he wanted was to pin Sirius down on the table and strip him down to nothing. But James probably wouldn't appreciate walking in on that.</p><p>Or would he?</p><p>Remus settled for biting Sirius' lip and giving him a look that promised a lot more later.</p><p>A few minutes later, James came back to the kitchen in his trademark lazy outfit of joggers and an old plain t-shirt, hair haphazardly combed but already losing its shape. "It doesn't smell burnt. That's a good sign." He checked the quiche in the oven and the entire room filled with the lovely scent of leeks and cheese.</p><p>"That smells delicious, Prongs," Sirius said, walking up behind James as casually as he could manage, which wasn't much, and peeked at the quiche as James pulled it out of the oven. "I'm sure you did a <em>really </em>good job. Don't you think?"</p><p>Remus almost laughed. James simply gave Sirius a grin. "Yeah, thanks! I think I finally managed to nail the base."</p><p>James set the quiche on the middle of the table and went back to cut up some cherry tomatoes for a side salad. Sirius followed him and leaned on the counter across from James. "Could you also make me some orange juice like you sometimes do?"</p><p>James nodded, his eyes still on the tomatoes. "Sure."</p><p>"Thanks. You're such a good...lad."</p><p>Remus coughed into his hand to hide his laughter, but Sirius gave him a nasty look anyway. Sirius was not good at this. It made sense, but it was hilarious to see.</p><p>"Already did," James replied. "It's in the fridge."</p><p>"Oh. Thanks. You really <em>are</em> thoughtful," Sirius said, sounding sincere and looking at James with a genuine smile.</p><p>James grinned. "I'll go see if there's any basil left, it'll be great with this." He walked out into the garden, leaving Remus and Sirius alone.</p><p>Sirius sighed and then glanced at Remus. "I don't think your theory is right."</p><p>"Oh babe…" Remus only ever used 'babe' when he was teasing Sirius, so his boyfriend crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not your fault, but it sounds more like you're fishing for his praise instead of actually praising him."</p><p>"Nice way of calling me a bottom." Sirius rolled his eyes. "You do it, then."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Remus and Sirius set the table while James finished his salad and a few minutes later they were all eating their fancy Sunday brunch. James absolutely did nail everything on the meal and he seemed really proud of himself. He might have also loosened up a bit around Remus.</p><p>"This is really good, James," Remus told him. He'd never lie to James, not even with ulterior motives. Even less, really, because he would only praise what was really worthy of it.</p><p>"Thanks, mate." James met his eyes this time and then served himself a second portion.</p><p>Remus got to his feet, plate in his hand. He was aware Sirius' eyes were glued to him, but he focused on his current target. He walked around the table, slowly, still looking at James. "You know, my birthday is next month."</p><p>James nodded, his mouth full of food.</p><p>"Would you make another one then?" Remus asked, his voice soft but firm. His whole demeanour changed, as it often did behind closed doors with Sirius, and it was clear James noticed; he swallowed but didn't answer, his body suddenly tense. It also didn't help that Sirius was quite literally holding his breath and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Remus was almost behind James. "For me?" Remus stopped directly behind James when James, again, simply nodded. "Use your words, James."</p><p>James' inhale was shaky. "Y-yes. Of course."</p><p>Remus smiled and made sure that was evident in his voice as he lightly ruffled James' drying curls. "<em>Good boy</em>."</p><p>There was absolute silence following Remus' words, and then it dragged on for a few seconds as Remus walked over to the counter and put his plate down.</p><p>As soon as he did, though, James shot to his feet, chair falling to the ground behind him, and nearly sprinted out of the kitchen.</p><p>Remus shook himself out of his adopted role and felt his heart drop to somewhere in the vicinity of his feet. "Shit."</p><p>The door to James' bedroom banged closed. Sirius was, if possible, more shaken up than Remus, probably from being excited about their silly plan, then turned on by Remus, and then surprised by James' reaction. The colour drained from his face, but right away he moved and went after James. Remus followed after a confusing second.</p><p>Sirius knocked on James' door, which made Remus realise that this was probably the first time he had seen James' door closed. He always kept it open. "James. It's me, open up."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Remus gulped. James <em>never</em> said no to Sirius. Sirius gave him a worried look. "I just want to check on you. Are you-"</p><p>"No, I'm not okay," James chimed in. "because you two are wankers. I know what you were doing."</p><p>Remus stepped in next to Sirius. "James, I'm sorry, this is my fault. I should have just left you alone."</p><p>"No, it was my idea," Sirius said and sighed. "I'm sorry."</p><p>James was quiet for a moment, but when he spoke again, his voice seemed closer to the door. "It's not what you think, you know."</p><p>Sirius and Remus shared a look. "What do we think?" Remus asked.</p><p>"That I have a… fetish or something. I don't. It's just that…" James' voice trailed off. He exhaled loudly. "I know you call Sirius <em>that </em>when you're in your bedroom… together. I've heard you." Remus was slightly embarrassed even though it seemed logical that James would get an earful once in a while since he and Sirius were not particularly careful with their silencing spells. "And it's not just that," James added. "We've been trapped in here for months now and you two have each other but I haven't even seen another person in so long. It's not like I had a very <em>active </em>social life before but… I think it's just getting to me. That's it. No other reason."</p><p>"It's okay, you don't have to explain." Remus was such an idiot. James had been nothing but wonderful and respectful to them this whole time despite having to put up with a couple while being single. And this is how they repaid him. "We were being wankers, like you said."</p><p>"Yeah, it won't happen again. We can make it up to you," Sirius said and then realized how that sounded and panicked. "With, like, chores, I mean. And taking you to that lake you like. I'll be your sous-chef."</p><p>When they were alone again, Remus would let Sirius know that 'sous' in fact means 'sub'.</p><p>James sighed. "It's fine. We're okay. Just… don't be wankers."</p><p>"We won't," Remus promised.</p><p>"Now come out here so we can polish off your award-winning quiche." Sirius stepped back from the door to give James room to open. But James didn't.</p><p>"No, it's okay. You guys go ahead."</p><p>Remus and Sirius looked at each other again. Sirius leaned back into the door. "Are you still mad? How can we make this better?" He sounded seriously worried, which broke Remus' heart a little because James and Sirius had never been in any kind of spat before and now they were because of Remus.</p><p>"We're okay, I promise. I just need some time." James said and then quickly added "To get over my embarrassment. Nothing else."</p><p>Remus could practically hear James face-palming himself. It was hard not to make it all sound like he had a <em>hard</em> problem in his hands he needed to take care of. But Remus shouldn't be thinking about that.</p><p>"It isn't embarrassing at all, James. Seriously," Remus told him. "It's actually kind of cute."</p><p>James laughed. "Cute? How is this <em>cute</em>?"</p><p>"Not so much cute, as hot," Sirius blurted out and then clamped a hand over his own mouth. Remus gave him his usual 'you're an idiot' look.</p><p>James was quiet for a long time. Sirius hit himself on the head repeatedly.</p><p>"You think it's hot?" James' voice was barely audible but unmistakable.</p><p>Sirius stopped his self-flagellation to look at Remus with wide eyes. Remus motioned for him to answer James.</p><p>"Yes," Sirius replied with full sincerity. "Sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, I was just being stupidly honest."</p><p>"You're not jealous?" James asked.</p><p>Sirius huffed a laugh. "Me, jealous? Mate, when have I ever? Neither is Moony, by the way. We've discussed this plenty of times and-"</p><p>Remus waved his hands for Sirius to <em>stop talking</em> because once again his running mouth would get them in trouble. Sirius shut his mouth too late.</p><p>"<em>What</em> have you discussed?" James wondered, his voice laced with curiosity.</p><p>Sirius rubbed his temples. "Uh… just…. Nothing. Look James, I don't want to keep fucking this up. If you don't want to come out yet it's understandable. I should have given you some space. We'll leave you alone and we'll be more careful with our muffliatos in the future, yeah? Sorry again."</p><p>Sirius stepped back from the door again, resigned, but there were steps inside James' room.</p><p>"I don't want you two to feel <em>too </em>bad about it. I made it sound like it was a bad thing or like I was suffering but that… that's not true. It's… fine."</p><p>Remus wasn't sure what to say. "Well, but we should have been more respectful in the first place. We were being creepy… "</p><p>"No, no, <em>I</em> was. For listening."</p><p>"It's not like you had a choice."</p><p>"What if I did?"</p><p>Remus' mouth closed on its own accord. Now he was truly speechless. What was James saying?</p><p>"That would still be okay." Sirius took over. "We're okay with that." He looked at Remus for confirmation and Remus nodded.</p><p>"Really?" James' voice became small again.</p><p>"Yes!" Sirius made a frustrated groan. "Look, I'm sick of tiptoeing around this. Remus and I have talked about it. About you. About if you were ever curious… I don't know. But if you listen to us on purpose, great! Bloody fantastic, actually. We don't mind. We don't want to make you uncomfortable but if you ever wonder… then just say the word."</p><p>Remus stared at Sirius. He would chastise him for saying too much but this time what he said was exactly what needed to be said. He just hoped James wouldn't take it the wrong way.</p><p>"What… like, hypothetically… what would that look like?" James asked, voice slightly strained.</p><p>Remus' head was going to explode.</p><p>"It could be whatever we wanted it to be," Sirius said, looking hopeful. "No pressure."</p><p>Remus was going to take a shot and risk it because he had an inkling about what was going through James' mind right then and he would hate himself if he didn't follow his intuition.</p><p>He leaned in closer to the door and lowered his voice, "Like, for instance, me helping you take care of yourself right now. Talking you through it." James choked on nothing and coughed twice. Sirius' eyes were wide and dark. Remus smirked. "Would you like that?"</p><p>Silence, again. Remus was almost scared for a split second before James answered a whispered, "<em>Yes</em>."</p><p>Remus almost instantly adopted his role again, feeling as if electricity was coursing through his veins. "I can't see you, James, so I need full verbal confirmation if we're doing this. So... would you like me to guide you as you touch yourself? Would you like me to tell you what to do?"</p><p>Remus could hear James' heavy breathing through the door. "Yes."</p><p>"Yes, <em>what?"</em></p><p>"Yes… I want you to tell me what to do." He paused. "Please."</p><p>"Good." Remus almost slipped up and said 'good boy' but he wanted to save that for later. "And if at any point you want to stop, you will say so."</p><p>"Yes," James said again. Remus opened his mouth to tell him again to use his words, but James corrected. "Yes, I will tell you if I want to stop."</p><p>Remus' lips curled into a smile. "You learn fast."</p><p>Sirius was nearly shaking next to him. Remus realized in an instant how hard he was and Remus' blood broke into a boil. He looked into Sirius' pleading eyes and knew exactly what he wanted.</p><p>"James, I want to do this for you <em>and </em>Sirius. Is it okay if-"</p><p>Before he was even finished, James exhaled a "fuck <em>yes</em>."</p><p>Sirius breathed out in relief and also arousal.</p><p>Remus chuckled. "Look who's suddenly eager. Now, lean back against the door, both of you."</p><p>Remus stepped back a bit to give Sirius space, and he heard James get in position. Remus took his time speaking again, simply watching Sirius and delighting himself in knowing that James was just a thin door away, following his instructions too. He smiled and ran a finger down Sirius' cheek, stopping at his mouth and letting his finger feel Sirius' plump lower lip.</p><p>"I wish you could see Sirius right now," Remus said, his voice louder for James to hear clearly. "He looks beautiful, waiting for my word. And I'm sure you're just as fucking gorgeous, James."</p><p>James didn't answer but again, Remus could picture the way he was probably blushing. As far as Remus and Sirius knew, James had snogged Lily a few times back in school, but after they broke up, James hadn't done anything else with anyone. The mere topic of sex made him go red, so this was a huge step for him and Remus couldn't be happier that James had trusted him with it. He would make it as good as he possibly could.</p><p>Remus trailed his eyes down to Sirius' rock hard erection and then back up. "Grab yourselves through your trousers."</p><p>Both boys groaned in relief and Remus could hardly tell where each sound came from and that just kicked his excitement up to a whole new level. He usually tried to ignore his growing hardness for as long as possible when he played these teasing games with Sirius, but right then he'd have given anything to be able to reach down into his pants as well.</p><p>Remus took a step closer to Sirius (<em>and</em> James, he thought with glee). "I want you to rub your cocks slowly…" He paused to see if James would react to his words, which he did. A small grunt that went straight to Remus' own dick. "Do not rush it. If I even hear that you are going faster…"</p><p>"What?" Sirius asked, finally speaking up. "What will you do?"</p><p>Sirius' bratty side was clearly not just a turn on for Remus, but James seemed to be enjoying it too. He grunted again, louder this time, and his breathing felt even closer.</p><p>Remus put his hand on the door above Sirius' head, making sure to do it hard enough for James to notice. He looked down at Sirius. "Do you really want to know?"</p><p>Sirius nodded and gave a breathless, "Yes."</p><p>Remus leaned into his ear, but he didn't whisper at all. "I'll let James come before you."</p><p>Sirius huffed and narrowed his eyes at Remus but his voice remained playful. "You wouldn't."</p><p>"Try me."</p><p>"Jesus fucking Christ," James said with a hoarse voice. "Is it always like this between you two?"</p><p>"On special occasions such as this one… yes." Remus pushed himself off the door. "Tell me, James. Did you ever touch yourself while listening to us?" James' breath clearly hitched but he didn't answer. "Don't be ashamed. I think it's incredibly hot. I only wish I could have known so we could be louder for your benefit. So tell me… did you stroke your beautiful cock to the sounds of me fucking Sirius against the wall?"</p><p>James moaned while Sirius whined. "Yes," James admitted. "I did."</p><p>"Take it out, then." Remus stuffed his hands in his pocket to keep himself from going for his straining hardness. "Your beautiful cock. Drop your trousers and pants." Remus could just picture what James looked like as the rustling of clothes and a zipper being pulled down filled his ears. Sirius began to do the same, but Remus stopped him with a hand in his wrist. "Not you. You can wait a couple more seconds for being so mouthy."</p><p>And then, to emphasise his point, he shut down Sirius' incoming complaint by leaning down and kissing him. Sirius still whined into his mouth but he softened under Remus' touch immediately. Remus was planning on keeping the kiss brief, but he got carried away and let Sirius slip his tongue into his mouth, and from there it was just one more step closer and suddenly they were rubbing up against each other, Remus' desires getting the best of him.</p><p>He stopped it just as his hands were about to hold on to Sirius' arse and possibly never let go.</p><p>Right away, it became evident that James was having a little too much fun on the other side, his breathing faster and more erratic and Remus could feel the very small vibrations of the door with his movement.</p><p>"James," he spoke, with definitely less authority after Sirius snogged the life out of him. "Stop. Stop touching yourself."</p><p>"Why?" he asked, but stopped nonetheless.</p><p>"Because I'm telling you to." Remus cleared his throat. "Because it would please me. And you want to do as I say, don't you? You want to please me?"</p><p>James exhaled. "Yes."</p><p>"You're doing so well. You and Sirius…" he trailed off watching Sirius as he kept rubbing himself through his trousers. "Fuck. You've got me so hard."</p><p>James made a sound on the back of his throat and Remus just wished he could be sinking his teeth in James' throat and feel the vibrations of every sound he made.</p><p>He hadn't been aware up until now how much he had wanted to do these things with James.</p><p>"Now… I'm gonna do to Sirius what I want you to do to yourself, James."</p><p>Sirius stopped his movement and his eyes filled with dark lust and anticipation. James exhaled an "<em>Oh God</em>."</p><p>Remus stepped closer in front of Sirius again, and pushed Sirius' hand off himself. He grabbed the hem of Sirius' shirt, never taking his eyes off him even as he spoke. "Pull up your shirt." He performed the action on Sirius and imagined James doing it to himself, his smooth and toned chest on display. "And roll your nipples between your fingers."</p><p>This time, he spoke before touching Sirius so when he heard what was coming Sirius inhaled sharply and thrust his chest forward into Remus. Remus complied right away, taking both of Sirius' nipples and pinching lightly, earning a deep moan from both Sirius <em>and </em>James.</p><p>"Don't stop until I say so," Remus added for good measure.</p><p>Sirius was breathing fast and hard within seconds, and Remus could almost feel him pulsating with need. So he reached down with one hand and undid Sirius' trousers. "I think you've waited enough." And then Remus pushed down Sirius' pants and pulled his aching cock free. Sirius gasped and tried to get some friction with Remus' body, but it wasn't going to happen. He wanted to torture his boys a little more.</p><p>"Can you picture him, love? The way James must look right now?"</p><p>Sirius nodded. "Yes. I bet it's bloody gorgeous."</p><p>Remus hummed. "Had you ever done this to yourself, James?"</p><p>There was more heavy breathing. "No. Not like this."</p><p>"It can be quite intense. But you can imagine it's me and Sirius doing it… one side each, trailing down and catching your nipples between our teeth..."</p><p>James cursed intelligibly.</p><p>"Shit. I'd love to do that," Sirius breathed out. It had been a while since Remus had seen him so insanely turned on. And frankly, Remus was also toeing the line of insanity himself.</p><p>"I bet he's so responsive too. One kiss, one lick, one bite, and we could probably have our boy James trembling all over."</p><p>Remus didn't imagine it; James' breath definitely hitched on the 'our boy' bit.</p><p>"You're going to kill me," James said in a voice that was so far removed from James' usual tone that Remus probably couldn't have recognized him if he didn't know it was him. But he was so glad he got to see this side of James.</p><p>Or at the very least, to hear it.</p><p>Sirius claimed Remus' lips again and the two kissed while Remus kept stroking Sirius' nipples. Sirius kept pushing for more contact and it was getting increasingly hard to deny him when Remus' patience was also wavering. Eventually, Remus reached down with one hand and wrapped his fingers around Sirius' neglected cock and pumped his hand twice. Sirius' moan was so loud and needy that it made something inside Remus snap. He growled and sank his teeth on the side of Sirius' neck, which only made him get louder.</p><p>A shaky "<em>Please</em>." came from behind the door. Remus removed his hand from Sirius, much to his boyfriend's dismay, and he lifted his head to glance at the damned door.</p><p>"Please?" Remus asked, trying to regain his composure. "Please what, James? Use your words."</p><p>"Please…" There was a deep breath. "can I touch myself again?"</p><p>Hearing James comply made Remus feel a flood of warmth inside. He smiled slightly. "Good boy."</p><p>A muffled whimper surprised both Remus <em>and </em>Sirius. The two of them looked at each other and then back at the door. Remus hadn't meant to say those words but they escaped before he could think too much about it. And the effect they had on James was more than evident now. Remus could perfectly picture him, clasping a hand over his own mouth as he realized they would hear him.</p><p>Remus wanted to be delicate, but they needed to get this out in the open once and for all. "James… if you don't want me to say that again… you should tell me."</p><p>"Or, if you want to hear it more," Sirius added. "There's no shame in it. I love it when Remus says it to me. And how could I not? Remus praising you… what could be better than that?"</p><p>Remus smiled lovingly at Sirius. Even with all the blood rushed out of his brain he could be so sweet.</p><p>"I-I do like it," James admitted finally. "I <em>really </em>like it."</p><p>"Good to know," Remus said. "And for being so brave and telling us… you can touch yourself again."</p><p>James exhaled loudly and seemed to settle more comfortably against the door.</p><p>Sirius smiled proudly but also wickedly, a speciality of his. Remus traced his lips with a finger. "You've also been quite good, haven't you?" Sirius nodded with faux innocence. Remus gave Sirius the permission he needed by guiding Sirius' own hand until he wrapped it around his throbbing hardness. Sirius moaned again and closed his eyes as he began to stroke himself fully.</p><p>For a few silent moments, Remus simply enjoyed watching Sirius in front of him and James in his mind's eye. The sounds the two of them made were maddening.</p><p>"Fuck, I love hearing you so close," James said, surprising Remus once again.</p><p>Remus leaned the side of his head in the door. "We love hearing you too. You're too-"</p><p>Whatever Remus was going to say, it died out when he realized Sirius was swiftly sliding down the door and onto his knees and almost all rational thought escaped Remus' brain.</p><p>"Uh, James…" Remus managed even though his heart and breathing accelerated at record speeds. Sirius tended to like it when Remus was the one to initiate this; grabbing his hair and nudging him down until he got the hint. So, Remus was taken aback by his decisiveness. He felt his grip on his dominant side slip slightly, perhaps also due to the fact that he was dealing with twice as many people as he usually did. Still, he tried to hold onto it while also keeping James on the loop. "Sirius is getting on his knees in front of me. Is that okay?"</p><p>Remus never thought James would actually say 'no', but he also didn't think James would bang his head against the door and <em>growl</em> in response.</p><p>"Yes, <em>please. </em>I want to hear it. All of it."</p><p>The neediness in James' voice reawakened Remus' leadership spark. He huffed a laugh, even as Sirius undid his trousers with one hand, the other still firmly wrapped around his leaking cock. "Have you thought about that, James? Sirius doing this to you?" Remus finally reached down to run his fingers through Sirius' hair.</p><p>"Yes. Only about a million times," James replied, voice still strained but more confident. Remus was glad he was loosening up.</p><p>Sirius smirked and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Remus' pants.</p><p>"Well, you're not the only one. But perhaps I'll wait until Sirius is too busy with my cock in his mouth before letting you in on any secrets." Remus smirked and enjoyed the moans his words elicited. He knew he wasn't the type others would associate with dirty talking, and even Sirius was surprised the first time he heard Remus speak like that. He loved that reaction.</p><p>But even as Remus' words clearly excited Sirius, he also narrowed his eyes up at him. "Careful, Moony. I'll bite."</p><p>Remus licked his lips and held Sirius' chin in his hand, forcing him to look up properly. "No, pup. <em>Wolves</em> bite harder than dogs."</p><p>Even James seemed to be holding his breath after that. But instead of answering back, Sirius pulled down Remus' trousers and pants in one motion and immediately closed his mouth around the tip of Remus' reddened cock. Which, to be fair, was a far better response than anything Sirius could've said, because it shut Remus right up. He let his head fall back, one hand tightening back in Sirius' locks and the other holding onto the first thing he found next to him: the doorknob.</p><p>"Sorry," he croaked out, just in case James thought he was trying to get in. "As I was saying before…" Remus took in a deep breath to calm down but Sirius was really trying to take revenge in him, taking him in deep and then pulling out, sucking with all his might. "You're not the only one who's thought about this, James. Sirius has dreamed of going down on you since… hell, probably the first time he saw you without a shirt after a Quidditch game."</p><p>Sirius pulled back, licking his lips and making Remus' heart stop for a second. "You make me sound like a fucking creep."</p><p>Remus laughed. "It's not like that. I've dreamed of it too. Of watching you and Sirius, of course, but of doing it myself too. I can't say I'm as good as Sirius, though. I'm perhaps more talented with my tongue in <em>other</em> places. <em>Ah!"</em></p><p>Sirius had gone back to attempting to suck Remus' soul through his cock, making Remus gasp loudly.</p><p>James' movements could be felt through the door and heard in his voice, every syllable punctuated by the pumping of his fist. "I've thought about you two as well. So. Much."</p><p>"I'm <em>so</em> fucking happy you're telling us now. Seriously, James. Don't <em>ever</em> feel ashamed about it."</p><p>James was silent. Sirius pulled Remus out of his mouth again. "He's probably blushing all over in there," and then he went right back to it, licking the side of Remus' length and making him hiss through his teeth.</p><p>"I'd fucking love to watch him blush even harder by showing him what you're doing to me. You're bloody fantastic." He pushed a few strands of hair away from Sirius' face and admiring his boyfriend in this state, never getting tired of it no matter how many times they've done it.</p><p>If right then James had said something about wanting to see, Remus would have probably blown the door off its hinges with a wordless spell just to make it happen faster, but he didn't say anything and Remus was not interested in pressuring James. If he was ever ready for more, Remus would have to trust he would say it. After all, this was his very first sexual interaction with someone else, and it was with <em>two </em>of his best mates so that was probably not easy to deal with.</p><p>Between Sirius swallowing him whole so perfectly while also stroking himself on his knees, and James softly moaning, making the door rhythmically shake between them, Remus was having a hard time concentrating. But he did notice when James exhaled loudly and seemed to stop.</p><p>"James, did I tell you to stop?" he asked, breathless.</p><p>"No, but… if I didn't I-"</p><p>"Take a deep breath," Remus instructed and James complied. "And take a hold of yourself again. Don't squeeze too hard, just… move your hand softly up and down the underside… the way Sirius is doing to me with his tongue."</p><p>James grunted. "Is this supposed to calm me down?"</p><p>Sirius smiled before opening his mouth again and paying particular attention to Remus' tip. Remus moaned, his mind becoming muddled with instructions to give James and the desire to hold Sirius' head still and fuck his mouth until he came down his throat.</p><p>But he had to focus. "I'm glad you know you can't come until I tell you to. But you also can't stop touching yourself unless I say it. Now, start again, slowly."</p><p>James made a sound that was half whine and half moan and Remus <em>loved </em>it. Remus wished he could hear James like that while pushing him down to his knees to join Sirius.</p><p>Sirius knew Remus' body as well as Remus knew Sirius', so he began to speed up at the perfect time, making Remus want to forget about everything surrounding him and just give in to the feeling of Sirius' hot, wet mouth around him. As if that wasn't enough, Sirius was also trying to hold back, his moaning muffled, his hand slow and careful around himself.</p><p>"Just a bit longer, love," Remus whispered to him and caressed his cheek. "It'll be worth it."</p><p>"<em>Remus</em>," came a strangled plea from the other side of the door.</p><p>Remus smiled to himself even as his eyes closed, struggling to keep it together through the pleasure. "What was that, James? We couldn't quite hear you. Were you trying to say something, or simply moaning my name?"</p><p>"Please," James added, voice trembling.</p><p>"Please?" Remus couldn't bring himself to add anything else.</p><p>"Please… can I come?"</p><p>Sirius somehow managed to groan and nod his head.</p><p>"I think Sirius agrees with you, James. He wants to come too. But I think you two can hold it a little longer."</p><p>James grunted in frustration. "I can't. <em>Please. </em>Please let me come…"</p><p>Those words were sweeter to Remus than almost any other in the English language. James begging him to come was not the outcome he had expected when this whole thing had started but he wouldn't have it any other way, it was almost like winning the lottery.</p><p>But now he was going for the jackpot.</p><p>Remus opened his eyes and looked down at Sirius. He was clearly desperate himself, but he was more used to this and would take longer to start begging, but it wouldn't come to that. Remus locked eyes with him and held up his hand as if saying '<em>you wait.' </em>Sirius nodded and released most of Remus' cock from his mouth, merely stroking him with one hand while kissing and licking the head. Remus had no idea how his brain still worked.</p><p>"James, you've been <em>so</em> good. So good to me and Sirius," Remus said, wishing he could be purring his words against James' ear. James groaned low and deep. "You're so fucking beautiful and so hot that I could have come five times by now if I wasn't holding back."</p><p>Sirius pulled away for a split second to say, "same."</p><p>Remus smiled and then reached to grab a fistful of Sirius' hair. He tugged up slightly and Sirius began to rise in his feet, eyes locked on Remus. "You've done such a good job. I'm so proud of you." Remus was now talking to both of them at the same time, even though his words were initially about James and now his eyes were boring into Sirius.</p><p>Remus wrapped his fingers around Sirius' cock and Sirius did the same to him. Despite the unusual situation, this moment felt as intimate to Remus as any other he'd shared with Sirius, he just felt a lot closer to James. Remus turned his head then, glancing at the door knowing that James was just a few inches away and waiting for his words.</p><p>"Now," Remus nearly whispered in the tense silence. "Why don't you be a good boy and come for us?"</p><p>The effect was instantaneous. The door gave a little rattle and James cried out, relieved and desperate at the same time. Remus began stroking Sirius, who gasped and mimicked his actions as he clung to Remus' shirt with his other hand. Remus kept his grip on Sirius' hair and pulled him even closer, their foreheads pressed together. He wanted for him and Sirius to hear James come absolutely undone before they were pushed over the edge as well, and it was one hundred percent worth the wait. James kept moaning and shaking the door, his movements erratic and desperate. Remus had no problem imagining James arching his back coming all over his hand and naked chest.</p><p>Just when he thought he couldn't hold out any longer, James let out a hoarse "<em>fuck</em>," and clearly dropped his head back against the door.</p><p>Remus tightened his grip on Sirius. "Now <em>you</em>, love."</p><p>Sirius didn't need to be told twice. Obscene sounds escaped his parted lips as he thrusted shallowly into Remus' fist. Remus had been dead set on making sure Sirius finished first but he couldn't wait any longer and let himself go, every muscle tight as feeling took over his body, and when he felt Sirius' hot spurts hitting his skin, all self-control was gone. Images of both Sirius and James flooded his mind and Remus grunted his release, letting Sirius' hand ride him through it, his cock twitching with every stroke.</p><p>Moments later, there was only the panting of their breaths, chests rising up and down.</p><p>Sirius smiled and kissed Remus softly before letting his head drop onto Remus' shoulder. The awkwardness of the situation hadn't set in yet and Remus didn't want to let it happen, so he tried to clear his mind as much as possible in order to say something that would put James at ease in case he was beginning to freak out.</p><p>But James spoke up first. "That was possibly the best thing that's happened to me."</p><p>Remus' heart felt about a ton lighter.</p><p>"You mean after winning the Quidditch Cup in third year?" Sirius asked, lifting his head.</p><p>James laughed. "Right. But it's a close second."</p><p>Remus summoned his wand from his back pocket and cast a cleaning spell on him and Sirius, and then on James, who gasped in surprise. "Oh. Thanks."</p><p>He and Sirius pulled up their pants and trousers. "You're welcome." Remus paused for a second, looking at Sirius and mouthing <em>are you okay? </em>to him. Sirius nodded and Remus kissed his forehead. "I kind of feel like having more of Prong's food."</p><p>"Me too," Sirius added.</p><p>"Yeah… I'll be there in a sec." James' voice sounded almost normal. Almost.</p><p>Remus felt a strong urge to have James in his arms the way he did Sirius. "You know that whether you want this to happen again or not, nothing's changed between us, right?" Remus wouldn't have been able to sleep that night if the air wasn't completely cleared. "We still love you all the same."</p><p>"I might like you more now," Sirius said and a Remus poked him in the ribs. "Kidding! I'm kidding. And yes, we love you James."</p><p>James' smile was evident in his voice. "I love you both too. Thank you."</p><p>That was the James Remus knew.</p><p>Remus and Sirius made their way back to the table to give James some space.</p><p>Sirius was serving them more quiche when James walked in. "I'll have a piece too."</p><p>He was perhaps not making as much eye contact as always, but he was clearly trying. He smiled at them and Remus' spirits lifted.</p><p>The three of them ate and talked as usual, and even though Remus didn't want to presume anything, he got a small but very real feeling that today may have been a first for him, Sirius, and James, but that it wouldn't be the last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Through The Doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"One side of Sirius felt terrible about it because it could mean that James regretted what happened and felt different about them now. The thought of just one (admittedly very hot) encounter could ruin their friendship was something that would wreck Sirius. He couldn't let that happen.</p><p>But on the other hand..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as rainy afternoons go, this one hadn't been so bad.</p><p>Sirius had loved rainy days when he was younger, but ever since being forcibly stuck inside the house during quarantine, he had loved nothing more than sunny days when he could go out to the garden or the woods behind their place and have a change of scenery for a while.</p><p>But even though it was raining, he felt content staying in, with the radio softly playing in the background and watching James and Remus argue over a game of Scrabble that had finished twenty minutes ago.</p><p>"I'm not saying you <em>can't </em>repeat words, I'm just saying it's lazy to do so," James explained.</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes. "Bollocks. Since when do you care about that? Yesterday I saw you try to make a sandwich from your room. There's still cheese on the ceiling by the way."</p><p>"That was you?" Sirius asked. "I thought I'd done it when I charmed the pan to flip omelettes."</p><p>James chuckled and then pointed at the board. "Look, I put down 'consequently'. You don't have anything as elegant as that."</p><p>"Give me a break-"</p><p>They kept arguing while Sirius's mind wandered off. He didn't care about the game. In fact, more often than not he tried to put down the most ridiculous and short words he could manage. In this game he used the 'o' in 'dog' to write 'god' and Remus almost flipped the board.</p><p>But he did enjoy seeing his boyfriend and best friend like this. They looked so good when they were passionately defending their points of view, however silly those points may be.</p><p>Sirius scolded himself internally. He knew he shouldn't be looking at them like that. Well, maybe Remus was okay, but James was still only a friend despite everything, and it would be wrong to think of him as anything but.</p><p>He couldn't help it, though. It was easier to stop these thoughts before when his attraction to James was just a theoretical fantasy that was more fun than anything else. But ever since they did… what they did a few weeks back through James' bedroom door, it had been almost impossible for Sirius to look at James and not remember the way his moans echoed through the hall or the way the door rattled under his weight or-</p><p><em>Bloody hell</em>. Sirius was doing it again.</p><p>To be fair, it seemed as though he wasn't the only one affected. Remus had already told him that it had been hard to keep that morning out of his mind as well. But in true Remus fashion, he'd also said that they needed to try their hardest because they promised James that nothing would change between them and they should honour that promise.</p><p>Sirius wanted to protest that it seemed as though James himself <em>wasn't </em>acting as nothing had changed, but he didn't have any hard evidence to prove it.</p><p>The words 'hard evidence' conjured up an image that was entirely too unhelpful but also <em>delightful</em>. Sirius had to bite back a smirk.</p><p>In any case, he had seen the way James acted around them now and it was definitely off. He used to be really physically affectionate, especially for an <em>allegedly </em>straight man living with two gay blokes. They would hug, and wrestle, and lean into each other and all do all kinds of gestures before, but that had abruptly stopped. James had also never complained about Sirius and Remus being openly affectionate with each other in front of him, but now every time they did, James would purposefully look away or find an excuse to leave them alone.</p><p>One side of Sirius felt terrible about this because it could mean that James regretted what happened and felt different about them now. The thought of just one (admittedly very hot) encounter could ruin their friendship was something that would wreck Sirius. He couldn't let that happen.</p><p>But on the other hand, part of him thought that James was just too affected by what happened and just found it difficult to handle that sort of intimacy anymore. Which was understandable given how he was still a virgin. If something like that had happened to Sirius before he'd ever had sex for the first time, he was sure he wouldn't have handled it even half as well as James had.</p><p>As if on cue, Sirius snapped out of his thoughts when James went to stand up from the sofa, putting his hand on Sirius' knee to push himself off as he sometimes used to do. When he was on his feet, though, James stopped saying whatever he had been saying to Remus and looked mortified. Sirius himself felt his skin tingle where James had touched him and his heart started hammering inside his chest. It was laughably pathetic; James was the virgin and yet Sirius still felt like a touch-starved teenager because he had put his hand on his knee.</p><p>But it wasn't just the touch, though. It was the way Jame's face lit up with embarrassment and tension, as if the mere contact with Sirius sent his mind reeling about what had happened between the three of them. And Sirius had seen how this happened with James and Remus as well.</p><p>"Um, so, like I was saying," James stammered and stepped back, away from Sirius and Remus while still red in the face.</p><p>Sirius had had enough. "Prongs, just relax, okay? Nothing happened," he said as he stood up as well.</p><p>James sighed. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"You don't have to be sorry. I just don't want you to feel like… like…"</p><p>"Like it's wrong to be around us," Remus finished for Sirius.</p><p>Sirius glanced at his boyfriend who looked slightly hurt. Remus had tried to be so careful with everything that happened and Sirius knew Remus blamed himself since he had been the one 'in control.'</p><p>James looked like he'd rather be anywhere else right then. "That's not it at all. It's all just still… confusing. Especially when everything I say or do might be wrongfully interpreted."</p><p>"Wrong how? Sirius asked.</p><p>"Like you said," James looked at Remus. "As if I hate being around you two. It's not true."</p><p>"How are we supposed to interpret it, then?" Remus asked, most likely already knowing the answer. Just like Sirius did.</p><p>James narrowed his brown eyes behind his glasses the way he usually did when he was annoyed. He rarely did that around Sirius and Remus. "How do you think?"</p><p>Sirius opened his mouth to reply but James continued.</p><p>"Like I'm very obviously still attracted to both of you."</p><p>"But, James, that's completely nor-" Remus tried, but James still wasn't done.</p><p>"Like every time I'm near either of you, I feel like I'm going to explode, or kiss you, or run away." He paced two steps to his left and two to his right, reminding Sirius of when he would rant to them about Lily. "Like it used to be difficult to <em>think </em>whenever I saw you kissing before, but now it's like I can't even <em>breathe</em> properly if I see you're near each other's lips." Sirius' heart skipped at that revelation. "Like ever since <em>that day</em> I have woken up every morning trying to come up with the courage to tell you that I want to do it again."</p><p>The room was deadly silent, only the sound of the light summer rain and possibly Sirius' heart now ready to jump out of his chest.</p><p>James was clearly expecting them to say something but Sirius couldn't make his mouth work, though he began to feel a bubbling hope deep in his gut.</p><p>"Really?" Remus asked, his voice tinged with relief.</p><p>James covered his entire face with both hands. He nodded.</p><p>Sirius laughed, his chest feeling lighter already. "Prongs, take your fucking hands off your face," he said and stepped closer to James, taking his wrists in his hands and pulling them down gently. James still looked embarrassed but upon seeing Sirius' smile he seemed to relax a bit.</p><p>Remus got to his feet and joined them. "There's no shame when we were the ones who literally told you to let us know if you ever wanted to do it again."</p><p>"Yeah well, that could have just been done out of politeness," James said with a shrug.</p><p>Even Remus laughed. "Yeah, that'd be awfully British of us, wouldn't it?"</p><p>Sirius couldn't help putting his best posh accent to use. "<em>Thank you for coming Mr. Potter, we're terribly sorry for the mess we've made. Do feel free to drop by again if you're ever in town."</em></p><p>That got a proper smile out of James.</p><p>"We weren't being polite," Remus said and took James' hand in his own. "We meant it."</p><p>James nodded slowly. "Okay… then…" he licked his lips. "I do want to do it again. But I want to make sure that I'm one hundred per cent not crossing any lines between you two."</p><p>"You aren't," Remus assured him.</p><p>Sirius nodded. "You're James. I don't think there even are any lines for you to cross."</p><p>Sirius hadn't thought of it like that before, but it was true. This didn't feel unlike the first time he and Remus kissed. It had definitely felt like a milestone had been reached... but lines getting crossed? No. Sirius had never thought of his relationship with either Remus or James to work like that.</p><p>He knew Remus was more cautious, however. Perhaps because of his tendency to feel inadequate, which Sirius constantly tried to remind him was complete bollocks, but Remus sometimes thought that he wasn't as close to James as Sirius was. Again, Sirius never saw it that way and had always pictured their friendship as a three-way street, if that made sense. Peter was always a bit more closed off and distant, and his recent meddling with some less than upstanding folks proved that fact.</p><p>Remus and Sirius were each other's sexual awakening because they were both gay, while James was after Lily basically since he met her.</p><p>But what if James had realized earlier that he wasn't as straight as he thought?</p><p>That was useless to think about now, Sirius knew, but he couldn't help wondering. In any case, he and Remus had discussed this at length and he said he was just as invested as Sirius when it came to inviting James into their metaphorical bed.</p><p>James smiled softly, his shoulders less tense. "Good. Because I'd like to do… more. If that's okay."</p><p>Sirius couldn't help it. He inhaled sharply, eyes boring into James', who boldly held Sirius' gaze for longer than Sirius would have thought. But when he finally looked away, cheeks reddening, Sirius shifted his eyes to Remus. His boyfriend laced the pinky finger of his free hand with Sirius' and then smirked in that way he knew melted Sirius inside. Remus then gave James that same look, which Sirius thought wasn't fair at all on poor James who wasn't yet used to Remus' knee-weakening stares.</p><p>And, in effect, James seemed to be having difficulties breathing now. He pushed up his glasses with his free hand since Remus still had his other one, and then swallowed thickly. "Um… so how would this work, exactly?"</p><p>Sirius was certain Remus had a thoughtful and coherent answer for that, one that'll include tons of healthy communication and baby steps matching everyone's level of comfort.</p><p>Instead, Sirius stepped in, pulling James down by the nape of his neck and kissing him.</p><p>He was tired of feeling restrained by reason. He was ready to be stupid and James had always been the best person to do that with.</p><p>James' initial shock disappeared rather fast and he kissed Sirius back, lips soft and warm and exactly how Sirius had always imagined. He was soft and malleable, letting Sirius take control of this kiss, learning from him and taking it all in. Sirius could also feel James' familiar stubble. Remus was always clean-shaven so it was interesting to have that roughness against him.</p><p>It felt right and electrifying, knowing that he was kissing James while Remus watched and held both their hands. Sirius pulled James even closer, his hand curling around a fistful of his messy hair. James surprised him by gripping Sirius' waist and digging his fingers especially hard when Sirius pried James' mouth open and let their tongues meet. Sirius let a soft moan escape because, holy shit he was kissing <em>James</em>. But apparently, it was the wrong thing to do because James broke the kiss.</p><p>Sirius cursed himself internally. Perhaps he should have followed reason after all.</p><p>But James didn't seem mad or freaked out and in fact, he looked so turned on that for a moment Sirius had difficulty believing that the deep, dark, <em>hungry </em>pupils in front of him belonged to James. They still hadn't let go of each other and James was breathing so hard you'd think he'd just sprinted across the house in order to meet Sirius here at this moment.</p><p>"Sorry," James sighed, still just a breath away from Sirius' lips. "I just… that was…"</p><p>"One of the most beautiful things I've seen," Remus said, his voice already lower, a tone very familiar to Sirius.</p><p>Sirius and James let go of each other and stepped back. Sirius met Remus' eyes with a sheepish smile. Remus had nothing but adoration in his eyes.</p><p>"That's one way to go about it, then," Remus concluded.</p><p>James shrugged ever so slightly and ginned in the most boyish, <em>James </em>way. "Works for me."</p><p>Sirius was about to step in and kiss him again, but this time Remus beat him to it. He pulled James by the hand until they were eye-to-eye, both nearly the same height. Sirius felt the way Remus' eyes could burn through James' defences, but he was holding up really well. Sirius would have already dropped to his knees if he'd been in his place.</p><p>But they were taking their sweet time and just staring at one another, Remus' thumb drawing soft circles on the back of Jame's hand. "So… can I kiss you?" Remus asked, his voice smooth and devastating.</p><p>James responded by doing the most logical thing and crashing their lips together. Sirius was both proud and breathless at the sight.</p><p>James cupped Remus' jaw, a gesture that Sirius imagined was the exact same one that Remus would have done if he didn't have both hands occupied, but it looked good on James to control the situation and the kiss, even if his hand slowly lowered until his palm was flat against Remus' chest. They progressed quickly and before Sirius knew it they were melting against each other, deepening the kiss and making him feel like the luckiest bastard in the world just for being able to witness this.</p><p>Remus guided James' hand until it rested on Remus' hip and then he snaked his hand underneath James' shirt and up his back. Remus was clearly taking things deliberately slow and Sirius could almost feel himself the shiver that went through James' body as Remus' fingers travelled up and down his spine.</p><p>Sirius was about to let go of Remus' pinkie finger so he could have both hands free but Remus tightened the feeble grip then and took more of Sirius' hand in his. Without looking, he pulled Sirius closer and guided him to stand behind James while removing his other hand from under James' t-shirt. Sirius' heart began racing again because this was all suddenly turning very real. Not that he minded, but it was hard to believe.</p><p>James gasped when he felt Sirius behind him, but apparently, Remus claimed his mouth right away again. Sirius' and Remus' laced fingers settled on James' waist, and Sirius took advantage of his position to place soft kisses on the back of James' neck. He shivered again and Sirius smiled against the skin. James was so warm it was a wonder how he hadn't started sweating yet. But Sirius had no doubt they all would very soon.</p><p>Remus kept snogging the life out of James, now cupping his face with one hand while the other caressed Sirius. James was starting to breathe faster, with the occasional sound escaping his throat. Sirius had to imagine that he was hard as a rock against Remus, which in turn made Sirius's own cock grow harder. He very carefully tried not to get too close to James since pressing his erection against his friend's (very lovely) arse might be too much for someone who before today had only ever kissed one person.</p><p>But he did continue to kiss James' neck, slowly moving over to his ear. Sirius could feel James' jaw moving as he kissed Remus and it almost made him want to moan out loud again. Instead, he decided to distract himself by sliding one hand under the front of James' t-shirt, which wasn't so much distracting as it was intoxicating. One of James' hobbies during quarantine had been working out, of course, and the results were definitely palpable. Sirius now wanted nothing more than to run his tongue down James' entire chest and abs and the fact that that was a real possibility was blowing his mind. This was James. James, James, James.</p><p>Before long, James was nearly trembling in between Remus and Sirius, and frankly, he had taken too long.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," James gasped when he pulled away from Remus. Sirius caught Remus' eyes, which were nearly back with dilated desire, his lips swollen and red.</p><p>Remus cleared his throat and blinked twice, already looking more focused. It had scared the life out of Sirius the first time he saw it, but sometimes Remus could lose himself in the moment if he was too turned on or if the full moon was close. He hoped it hadn't frightened James, but he seemed fine.</p><p>Remus carefully reached up and removed James' glasses, throwing them in the armchair next to them. "Are you okay?"</p><p>James nodded, his chest still rising and falling rapidly.</p><p>Remus leaned in again but this time he went to James' neck. James exhaled loudly and gave Remus, and inadvertently, Sirius, more access. The two met over James' shoulder and kissed briefly before returning their attention towards James. They were being relentless, Sirius knew, but it was hard to resist when they finally had James all to themselves like this, so open and willing and with so many possibilities ahead of them.</p><p>"James," Remus whispered against James' ear. "Tell us what you want."</p><p>James swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down and his eyes still closed. "I-I don't know," he rasped and then licked his lips. Merlin, Sirius was just dying to kiss him again. "You know I have never done… anything. I was just hoping you'll… teach me."</p><p>Remus and Sirius shared a look and Sirius felt himself smirking. This was exactly what he had been dreaming about, and Remus seemed to share his delight.</p><p>"Is that so?" Remus asked before scraping his teeth against James' collarbone. "How about that, Sirius? We get to be James' teachers."</p><p>Sirius chuckled a bit. "I'd love to tell sixteen-year-old James that one day I'd be teaching him something other than how to pick locks."</p><p>James grinned, not yet opening his eyes. "You'd melt my sixteen-year-old brain if you tried to explain any of this to him."</p><p>Remus dragged his hands down James' torso, passing over Sirius' hand who was still encased under James' t-shirt. "We get to give James his very first handjob," Remus said and then pointedly clutched James' thighs with both hands. James moaned then, surprised and trembling.</p><p>Sirius' mind was swimming. "His first blowjob…" He licked James' earlobe, eliciting another moan out of him. He almost felt bad for teasing him so much.</p><p>James grunted and straightened his head and opened his eyes. "How about my first 'making me come without even touching me'? Is that even possible? Because you're going to kill me if it isn't."</p><p>Sirius and Remus shared yet another meaningful look, clearly both remembering a few particular instances in the past. Remus smiled. "Oh yes. Quite possible."</p><p>Sirius continued, thinking of all the things James had yet to experience. "His first dry fuck."</p><p>"Dry...fuck…" James said, part question and part statement.</p><p>Sirius saw the shadow of an idea pass over Remus' eyes. His heart jumped to his throat in excitement.</p><p>Remus planted his hands firmly on James' hips and guided the three of them closer to the sofa, which was just two steps away. "James, sit."</p><p>Sirius extricated himself from James and James obeyed right away, looking up at the two of them with crazy messed up hair and expectation in his eyes. Sirius had never seen James like this but his beauty almost made his heart ache. He was perfect.</p><p>Sirius shifted his attention to Remus, who was swiftly closing the distance between them. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' neck as Remus merely pretended to grab Sirius by the waist for a second before his hands 'casually' found Sirius' arse. Just one of the many reasons why Sirius loved him.</p><p>"How are you doing, Pads?" Remus asked him with a teasing smile and not lowering his voice for James' benefit. He was part of this now.</p><p>"Quite good. How about you, Moons?" Sirius asked in the same teasing tone.</p><p>"Smashing." Remus kissed him and they could do this over and over again and Sirius would still be surprised at how well they fit together. Though there was one thing that seemed slightly different and Sirius nearly gasped when he realized that Remus tasted of James.</p><p>James had seen them kiss a million times, but having him there witnessing it this time felt completely out of the ordinary; like even though he was just kissing Remus, as usual, James was a part of it too. Their intimacy had simply grown.</p><p>Remus slowed down the kiss until he was merely grazing Sirius' lips, and just when he thought Remus would step back, he squeezed his arse, hard, pulling him closer and rubbing their erections together. Sirius hissed through his teeth and basked in the wonderful feeling, which, unfortunately, lasted too little.</p><p>"Straddle him, love," Remus instructed and then stepped back.</p><p>Sirius was dizzy for a moment from everything going on, but he opened his eyes, and saw James looking up at him with both nervousness and interest. Sirius had to be calm for him, even though his heart was also going wild.</p><p>"As if you've never had me in your lap before," he said as he straddled James, knees on either side of him but hovering above enough for there not to be too much contact. Yet.</p><p>James smiled before reaching up and pulling Sirius down by the collar of his shirt to kiss him. Siris hadn't been expecting that, but he was glad James wasn't backing down at all. He was also kissing back more confidently as if his time with Remus had been a crash course on snogging and now he wasn't just letting Sirius take the wheel. The rapid change made Sirius wonder if James would be willing to take control of more things in the future… the thought of both Remus and James ordering him about and doing things to him was nothing short of blissful.</p><p>But for now, James had Sirius completely hypnotised, and without even realizing he had started to lower himself on James, melting into him until finally, their bodies met. They moaned into each others' mouths at the contact and holy <em>fuck </em>James was so hard that Sirius had trouble understanding how his thin grey joggers had survived so far. It wasn't often that Sirius admired James for his fashion choices, but right then thanked the heavens for those dreadful trousers he had called 'trashy' so many times. In fact, he wished to be wearing something similar himself, as his own black trousers were less made for lounging comfortably and more for looking good while he pretended to exercise.</p><p>James' hands flew to Sirius' arse and thrust up against him, trying to get more contact. He didn't have to tell Sirius twice.</p><p>They moved a bit awkwardly against each other, kissing and rubbing and getting impossibly close, Sirius' hands fumbling to get under James' shirt again while James desperately squeezed and pulled Sirius to him. It reminded Sirius of how he and Remus used to do this back at Hogwarts, locked away in cupboards or against deserted staircases. They had stopped doing that as their relationship progressed, but right now Sirius couldn't think of a single reason why, because it was obviously the best idea in the world.</p><p>Sirius felt the sofa shift next to him, but his mind barely registered it and he kept grinding down on James unabashedly.</p><p>"What am I gonna do with you two?" Remus' voice warned before he literally separated them. Sirius felt the tug on his hair that wasn't painful, but it was enough for him to pull apart from James.</p><p>Remus kneeled on the sofa next to them, one hand on each of their heads, grabbing fistfuls of their hair. James looked shocked but didn't complain, and Sirius had to imagine Remus wasn't pulling very hard since it was still unclear if James liked this as much as Sirius did.</p><p>Once he saw he had their attention, Remus' pulling turned into gently running his fingers through their hair. "You should know better," he said looking at Sirius. Of course, Sirius did, but he was taking advantage of the fact that James brought a new factor to the table, and Remus technically hadn't given any instructions. "Now, why don't you act like <em>good</em> boys and take it slowly?" James licked his lips and nodded, looking like he was unable to speak. Remus took his chin in his hand and made James turn to face him properly. "And <em>you </em>can't move. You need to be a patient boy while Sirius does the work."</p><p>Sirius glared at Remus just out of a need to rebel a little, but he didn't mind doing all the work if it meant having James writhing and begging beneath him.</p><p>James took the chance to reach up to Remus and kiss him. Remus seemed surprised for a split second before he reacted and kissed James back with renewed vigour. He scraped his nails down James' neck and chest until he reached the bottom of his t-shirt. "Can I take this off?" Remus broke the kiss just enough to ask. James nodded and Remus nearly tore it off him.</p><p>Sirius hated math, but he tried to do an approximation of the number of times he had seen James without a shirt on, which should be at the very least twice a week since first year at Hogwarts and nearly daily since they'd been living together. Again, he was absolutely rubbish at maths, but the number should be well into the thousands.</p><p>Never had it taken his breath away like this time. Sirius audibly gasped, which would have been embarrassing if he had any shame at all.</p><p>While James and Remus kept shoving their tongues down each others' throats, Sirius leaned down to attack James' neck while his hands ran up and down his chest. He was warm and soft and with a lingering scent of mint from his shower gel, and Sirius couldn't help his trajectory as he moved further down, nearly folding himself over in half to reach James' perfectly sculpted chest. He could get lost there for hours, just nipping, biting, and sucking at his skin like it was made just for him.</p><p>Sirius looked up to watch James' reaction right before circling his left nipple with his tongue. He didn't disappoint, breaking the kiss with Remus to curse and look down at Sirius with wild eyes. Sirius did it again before licking a strip up to James' collarbone. James seemed to be overloaded with sensations, having difficulty even keeping his eyes in one place or in one person while Remus and Sirius couldn't keep their hands off him.</p><p>Sirius finally decided to just do as Remus has instructed, and he straightened up before sinking down again and making sure James could really feel him through his trousers. James groaned, hands on Sirius' hips this time as Remus got to his feet, moving him to remove Sirius's t-shirt and then his own. If someone had told Sirius just this morning that in a few hours the three of them would be topless in their living room while Sirius ground down on James, well… he probably would have wanked so much on that image alone that he would have been unable to be here at all.</p><p>"Don't rush it," Remus told Sirius as he gathered Sirius' long hair behind his back and then leaned down to kiss his shoulder. "James can take it, can't you, James?" Again, James nodded, but this time Remus tutted. "Words, James."</p><p>"I-I can take it." James' voice was as strained as Sirius had ever heard it.</p><p>Sirius wanted to obey Remus, he really did, but it was so hard to keep a slow and steady rhythm when every inch that he moved rubbed his cock against James' in the most delicious way, and the other boy was positively shaking beneath him.</p><p>But Sirius tried his best because he wanted this to last as long as possible.</p><p>James clung to him, rough fingers digging into Sirius' hips, arse, and thighs alternatively, creating an indecisive rhythm of his own that Sirius adored. Sirius was so lost in it that it took him a moment to realize that James was trying to pull him down for a kiss, but then he didn't hesitate and leaned down obligingly. James gasped contentedly and Sirius' heart melted away.</p><p>Remus' touch behind Sirius disappeared after a while, but he felt him move to the side, most likely to get a better look at what was happening on the sofa. That's what Sirius would do.</p><p>"<em>Fuck me</em>, I can't believe how good you two look," Remus breathed. Sirius recognized the edge to his voice, the one that restrained itself from becoming completely feral and attacking. He also realized with a start that Remus was also probably touching himself.</p><p>Sirius trailed away from James' mouth, kissing his way to his left ear to give James a perfect view of Remus. James nearly choked on a breath and Sirius smiled, proud that he knew Remus so well and glad that James got to experience his boyfriend's allure alongside him.</p><p>Finally, he looked too. Remus stood directly besides Sirius, posture perfectly straight, almost robotic in its rigidness, which contrasted greatly with the way his right hand moved fondly across the visible outline of his cock. Sirius had seen this so many times, and yet his mouth seemed so very dry all of the sudden.</p><p>James' reaction was both contrary and equally as entranced because he was nearly drooling as he took in Remus' form standing in front of them as if a sort of deity had decided to grace them with his presence and James couldn't believe he would be so lucky.</p><p>Remus made a show of simply tracing the obvious hardness with his fingers painfully slow while his eyes burned into James, and the motion made Sirius' cock twitch in sympathy. Remus was the only one wearing proper jean trousers, even a belt in place, as he said that just because they were confined to the house it didn't mean they should slob around all day. Still, he looked so good and so commanding that Sirius nearly whined out loud to tell him he'd do anything he wanted. As if he wasn't already doing that. As if Remus needed reminding.</p><p>But James also looked ready to drop to his knees for Remus. It was electric to share that feeling with someone else.</p><p>Remus switched hands, cupping himself with his left hand while his right reached to touch James' face. Remus' finger moved from James' jaw to his still gaping mouth and when he made contact with James' lower lip, James shivered.</p><p>And then, time actually slowed down. It must have because Sirius watched with extraordinary attention to how James opened his lips further and caught Remus' finger in its movement, tip of his tongue meeting Remus' skin and then effectively sucking the single digit inside his mouth, and giving everyone in the room a heart attack in the process.</p><p>Or was that just Sirius?</p><p>No. Remus had definitely felt it as well. He gasped in surprise, which Remus almost never did, and then he stopped all movement with his left hand to brace himself on the back of the sofa as he bent over Sirius and James. Remus' gaze seemed even louder than the rain outside as he stared at James in equal parts hunger and bewilderment. No one had expected James to be so daring so fast, perhaps not even James, but it was absolutely fantastic.</p><p>James bobbed his head once, taking more in and then he slowly pulled away, letting the now wet finger rest heavily on his lower lip. He didn't break eye-contact with Remus, but he was blushing furiously, redder than the time he'd spend an entire summer day by The Great Lake and returned with a wicked sunburn.</p><p>Remus let out a shaky breath as he traced James' lower lip once more. "If you're trying to be a good boy… it's working." And then he pinched James' lip before retreating.</p><p>All movement had stopped the second James had decided to take Remus and Sirius' breath away, but now Sirius couldn't take it anymore. His cock demanded something more tangible, and he thrust into James again. James moaned and threw his head back, his gorgeous neck exposed to them, increasing the expanse of skin available to them. Remus took advantage right away, sinking into the sofa next to them and burying his face in James' neck as his hands roamed his chest and stomach, no longer holding back. Sirius held onto James' left shoulder and Remus' right one and increased his speed, gradually, but not subtly. He was vaguely aware of the sounds he was making, but he couldn't care less. It wasn't as if James hadn't heard him before, through the walls.</p><p>Through the door.</p><p>Remus emerged, hair wild and mouth as ruined as James' chest and neck. He'd have lovebites for days. Sirius would see them during breakfast and think about this moment. He was already worried about how he was going to handle that.</p><p>"<em>Sirius</em>," James hissed, raising his head slightly, face completely overcome by pleasure.</p><p>Remus shook his own head as if attempting to get his mind straight. He placed a hand over Sirius' thigh. "Slow down," he instructed.</p><p>Sirius did, but not without cursing first. Remus reached up to kiss him, slow and appreciatively like he did when Sirius was doing a good job. It helped Sirius get a hold of himself.</p><p>Then Remus sat back next to them, his thighs touching Sirius' knees as they framed James, and then he once more palmed his strained erection through his jeans and exhaled. "You're the best boys I could have ever asked for." He looked at them adoringly.</p><p>Sirius smiled and James looked as if he might implode, but he removed his right hand from Sirius' hip, the one closer to Remus, and carefully placed it on Remus' upper thigh. Remus froze and with a swift movement, James pushed Remus' hand away and replaced it with his own.</p><p>Remus hissed through his teeth and once again looked at James with thinly-veiled surprise, but didn't say anything as James rubbed through the hard layers of clothing with a purpose.</p><p>And so the countdown began. Sirius didn't want this to be over, but it was easy to see the inevitability once even Remus was surrendering to sensation. His hand moved between Sirius' and James' thighs, squeezing particularly hard whenever James stroked him just right. "Yes, just like - <em>ah - </em>that. <em>Fuck</em>. James, you're doing so well."</p><p>James blushed with pride but also with the effort of holding back. Remus' words were sometimes like an accelerator, pushing you closer to the edge without you even realizing until there was no going back.</p><p>Sirius didn't care though. James could come right then, right there and he would probably follow a second later. There was nothing but all the points in which their bodies connected and Remus softly groaning next to them.</p><p>But then, just when he thought that James was done for, he surprised them again. With one hand he attempted to unbuckle Remus' belt, all while still holding Sirius' arse with his other hand and steadily thrusting up into him. Sirius couldn't decide if James wanted to show off with his multitasking skills or if he was simply naturally good at it.</p><p>He managed to get the belt out of the way and then reached for the button of Remus' trousers and Remus stopped him, a hand over his. "Are you sure? You don't have to-"</p><p>"I want to," James said decisively before adding, "if that's okay?"</p><p>Remus kissed him while he helped James undo the button and then when Sirius heard the zipper go down, his breath caught a little. He leaned back, reluctantly away from James, to take a better look at Remus. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, of course, but that didn't mean it was any less glorious because Remus' cock was worship-worthy and Sirius would get on his knees in more ways than once to appreciate its existence.</p><p>And apparently, he wasn't alone in his feelings because James was now holding Remus' leaking cock in his hand with some amount of incredulity on his face. Sirius just wanted to pat his shoulder and whisper '<em>same</em>.' It also occurred to him that this was the first time James had his hand around any dick that wasn't his own. He truly was a stronger man than Sirius, because this whole experience would have wrecked him when he was still a virgin.</p><p>"James-" Remus began, but whatever he was going to say died on his lips when James tentatively stroked him. Remus closed his eyes and cursed under his breath.</p><p>Sirius watched with rapt attention as James kept at it. "Fuck. Fuck me. I never want to forget this. Fucking hell." Sirius could have died. They were the most beautiful and perfect thing he had ever witnessed.</p><p>James turned to Sirius and gave him a disarming smile. Sirius was done for.</p><p>He leaned back in and kissed James, momentarily forgetting how much his body was asking him for release because, he remembered with renewed shock, this was James. He was snogging James and he didn't want to stop because James tasted of all the things Sirius loved; like laughter and freedom and Hogwarts and memories and Remus, Remus, Remus and what else could Sirius possibly need? He had it all right here within touching distance, two heartbeats under his fingertips.</p><p>Sirius sped up and James sped up and Remus cursed again and it wasn't until Sirius had to pull back for air that he realized how close he was, every muscle in his body tensing and demanding <em>now</em>. And although James looked almost past that point himself, Sirius could tell he kept trying to hold back. His dark eyes kept shifting between Sirius and Remus, Remus' cock in his moving hand, Remus' face, and then back at Sirius.</p><p>James wanted to see Remus come. He was waiting for that before letting himself go.</p><p>Sirius once again slowed down, for the last time he hoped, and locked eyes with Remus. Remus didn't need any explaining. He simply pulled his own trousers down further, exposing the tops of his thighs. He parted his legs more and sank down deeper into his seat, creating a long line from the base of his neck to his cock which displayed Remus' body in a way that wasn't very usual; Sirius was typically the one displaying himself to Remus, but this...this was thrilling in a whole other way. If James wanted to see Remus come, then Remus was going to make sure he got the best view possible.</p><p>Remus ran his fingers up his thigh, grazing his balls and then finally took a hold of James' wrist. James and Sirius held in their breaths. Remus lifted James' hand away, which for a split second seemed to worry James, but then Remus brought the hand up to his mouth and licked James' palm up to his fingers, causing James to moan deeply and Sirius to whine. It was taking too much to keep holding himself back.</p><p>After licking twice more, Remus returned James' wet fingers to his cock again. Covering James' hand with his own he pumped their joined hands, guiding James swiftly and thoughtfully. Remus moaned and threw his head back, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape. "Don't stop moving," Remus told them hoarsely as his free hand landed on Sirius' thigh and urged him on. "But <em>don't </em>stop watching."</p><p>As if Sirius could have. As if anyone could have.</p><p>Sirius ground down into James again and James cursed and groaned, his left hand even slipping slightly beneath the waistband of Sirius' trousers as he squeezed the swell of his arse and pulled Sirius closer. Still, James' eyes never strayed from Remus, and neither did Sirius'.</p><p>Remus moved James' hand faster and faster, grunting and gasping with every stroke, and Sirius was trying, fuck he was trying, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep postponing the inevitable. He wanted to see Remus, he wanted James to see Remus, but he was so, <em>so</em> close, his cock overstimulated against the fabric and James' quivering heat beneath him.</p><p>Remus lifted his head suddenly, eyes opening and boring into Sirius and then into James. "James, <em>ah-</em>"</p><p>Sirius' heart stopped beating. Remus jerked and thrust into James' hand and then he was coming, white streaks landing on his chest and stomach, his cock twitching, his back arching off the sofa, his voice carrying off into nothing. James watched and Sirius watched and then Sirius watched James too, his eyes wide as if unable to take in any more. James squeezed and stroked a few more times, earning him a tired grunt from Remus, and then his hand fell away but immediately latched on to Remus', their fingers lacing together in a tight grip.</p><p>"Sirius," James said and Sirius tore his eyes away from Remus' body to James. He barely just caught the moment James' eyes closed. "<em>Sirius</em>."</p><p>His name moaned in the shape of James' voice opened the floodgates and Sirius let himself go, one hand holding onto Remus and the other on James as the two of them rocked and bucked and thrust into each other. Sirius sought out more contact, impossible contact until everything in his mind was just noise and heat and <em>them</em>. He was vaguely aware of James' movement beneath him and the painful hold on his arse which would probably leave a mark, but nothing mattered because he and James were finally, finally coming.</p><p>Consciousness came back in the form of heavy breathing in his ear and then the scent of sweat and skin so close, Sirius' face in the crook of James' neck. The wetness inside his trousers was like a reality check that told him that this had actually happened. Sirius smiled to himself. He didn't want to move, but he did lick the patch of skin connecting James' neck and shoulder and James shivered. James' arm moved to wrap around Sirius' waist, resting heavily there and filling Sirius with the sense of comfort and protection that he was used to getting from Remus. As if on cue, Remus shuffled closer and wrapped another arm around Sirius.</p><p>Sirius felt so right, so radically loved, so fundamentally himself. He had never been happier.</p><p>He opened his eyes and found Remus staring back at him, his chin resting on James' other shoulder. Remus smiled. Sirius was already smiling.</p><p>With some difficulty, Sirius raised his head and straightened up to look at James. His eyes were closed peacefully, his normal breath returning gradually. Sirius tried to memorize him like this, just in case…</p><p>Just in case this was a first and last.</p><p>James' eyes opened. The way he looked at Sirius sparked some hope inside him.</p><p>Sirius wanted to express out loud how right this all felt to him and how meaningful it was that they got to experience James like this for this first time.</p><p>Instead, what came out of his mouth was, "That was the hottest thing I've ever lived through."</p><p>James' chest shook with soft laughter.</p><p>"Excuse me," Remus said, also sitting up. "I believe that was the hottest thing <em>I've </em>lived through."</p><p>"You're both wrong," James piped in, sounding exhausted. "I'm the one who hasn't seen a lot yet."</p><p>Sirius's mind latched onto the 'yet' but he tried not to cling to it. "You could've fooled me. Not to stroke your 'James ego', but I don't understand how on earth you lasted that long."</p><p>Remus snorted a little but also looked at James expectantly. James blushed and smiled shyly. "Yeah, I don't think that's my merit. It probably has something to do with the roughly two hundred times I've… touched myself since the door incident."</p><p>Sirius and Remus shared a look and a smile that was both amusing and hungry. Sirius couldn't believe that the mental image of James masturbating was getting him going again when merely seconds ago they had humped the life out of each other.</p><p>"You weren't alone," Remus promised James. This was accurate because he and Sirius had also been extra active ever since that day.</p><p>James moved, leaning forward which Sirius interpreted as him wanting Sirius to get off him but when Sirius was about to climb off James held him tighter with his arm around him and simply reached with his other hand to grab his wand from the coffee table before leaning back down. He flicked his wand twice and cleaned them all up.</p><p>"You learn fast," Remus told him with a smirk which James copied even though he was still red in the face.</p><p>Sirius didn't know the rules of the game. None of them did, so messing up was easy.</p><p>Still, he was widely known for messing up. So what was one more time?</p><p>He leaned in and kissed James, ignoring the rational part of his brain that had been trying to figure out when kissing was part of sex and when it was a part of cuddling, and if it even mattered.</p><p>Thankfully, James kissed him back and even reached up to run his fingers through Sirius' hair. It was slow and comforting and not at all as heart-stopping as the other kisses they'd shared before then.</p><p>And Sirius couldn't be happier for it.</p><p>Sirius trailed away from James' mouth and opened his eyes as he did so to find Remus simply resting his head against the backrest of the sofa and staring at them with a smile. Sirius reached over and kissed him too. He wondered briefly how other people might react upon tasting someone else in their partner's tongue. Was there something wrong with him for not feeling jealous? Or with Remus, for that matter?</p><p>There was not a fibre in his being that could rationalise feeling jealous over James.</p><p>"I never get tired of you two kissing," James said.</p><p>Remus and Sirius broke apart. James smiled at them briefly before looking out the window. "Look, it stopped raining. Do you want to go over to the lake? It's sweltering in here."</p><p>"Sure," Remus shrugged and nodded.</p><p>"First one there gets to choose the film tonight!" James exclaimed and then immediately after tightened his grip on Sirius, snaking his arms around him like a vice and then got to his feet carrying Sirius with him. Sirius might have yelped, but he might have also been turned on at the display of strength.</p><p>"Now wait a minute-" Remus began but was interrupted by James unceremoniously throwing Sirius on the sofa on top of him.</p><p>"Prongs!" Sirius shouted in protest but James had already taken off running.</p><p>"Shit. He's going to make us watch another bloody musical," Remus said, amusement in his voice as he pushed Sirius' hair away from his face.</p><p>"Yeah," Sirius agreed and dropped his head back on Remus' shoulder. "Probably."</p><p>Remus kissed him and Sirius couldn't stop smiling. He might never stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! This is the second part and the third one is almost ready so if you like this triad, I got you!</p><p>I'd love to know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>